The present invention relates generally to trays, particularly to multipurpose article holding trays, and specifically to multipurpose article holding trays for use in automobile bodies and in the preferred form for attachment to the tunnel hump of automobile bodies.
Since the advent of the automobile, a need has existed to hold a variety of articles and materials in an organized fashion adjacent to the driver or passengers. This need has further increased with the advent of tape and disc players for the automobile where it is necessary for the driver to locate and change discs or tapes in the player while driving the automobile. Further, a need has arisen to prevent such articles from being displaced by forces due to automobile movement such as accelerating, decelerating, and cornering and due to road jarring and vibrations. Such a need is especially important when the article to be held consists of an open liquid container which could spill its contents in the automobile body. Additionally, it is generally desirable to locate the articles in the area of the tunnel hump of the automobile as this is an area which is the most uncomfortable for the seating of passengers. However, articles located on the tunnel hump, but its nature, are especially prone to displacement. Furthermore, a need has arisen to allow the ready removal of trays for holding articles for cleaning purposes, to allow seating for passengers, and like reasons.